Tout ira bien
by mery dry
Summary: Bill, amoureux? Doux euphémisme, vu qu'il est prêt à se sacrifier pour celui qu'il aime. Mais rien ne se passe comme il l'escomptait. Dans le déni, deux âmes se cherchent et se trouvent...Ou pas. Attrape-moi si tu peux, si tu veux...Cadeau pour Vif d'Or


**Disclaimer : **Vous le savez, vous le savez… Un beau matin, après une cuite mémorable, Mrs Rowling a eu l'idée de concrétiser une bonne partie des fantasmes de ces dames (et parfois de ces messieurs, mais bon, hum) en en faisant les héros de son livre. Ce qui explique pourquoi ils ne sont pas à moi : je ne prends pas de cuite. Vous voyez, comme c'est parfois bête, la vie…Il m'aurait suffi de boire un bon verre de Vodka Tagada et hop, l'inspiration, la gloiiiiire, la renommée, les chevilles enflées et la thérapie pour soigner la mégalomanie !

Ahem, passons.

**Résumé : **[Cher Journal, c'est les mains tremblantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres que je transcris ces mots. Demain, je vais mourir, alors je veux t'écrire une dernière fois, avant de passer de vie à trépas…Je mourrai pour lui permettre de vivre]. Non seulement je suis encore en vie, mais pour tout arranger, c'est LUI qui m'a sauvé. Si si, il est vivant aussi. Mais comment lui résister… Bill/Harry.

**CADEAU POUR VIF D'OR !!! CADEAU POUR VIF D'OR !!! CADEAU POUR VIF D'OR !!! CADEAU POUR VIF D'OR !!! CADEAU POUR VIF D'OR !!! CADEAU POUR VIF D'OR !!! **

_Dès fois que j'aurais oublié de le mentionner… Cet OS est un cadeau pour Vif d'or ! Il contient un lemon, et traite d'une relation homosexuelle, dont certains aspects sont explicitement traités. A bon entendeur, salut!_

Bon, maintenant, je m'explique… ou pas. Cette chère Vif d'Or veut un slash Bill/Harry ou Charlie/Harry… je lui en fais un. C'est vrai que c'est rare, et que je suis plus HPDM, en général, mais bon, hein, elle ordonne, et j'obéis.

Ainsi, voici ton cadeau, ô Cléopâtre !

* * *

**4, Juillet, 19--**

Cher Journal,

C'est les mains tremblantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres que je transcris ces mots. Demain, je vais mourir, alors je veux t'écrire une dernière fois, avant de passer de vie à trépas. Je ne répéterai jamais assez combien j'abhorre Voldemort, ni combien cette guerre est inutile. Les générations futures ne pourront s'enorgueillir d'une telle boucherie, d'une pareille hécatombe.

Mais toi, camarade de papier, tu seras la preuve incontestée que la guerre n'est pas seulement deux camps qui s'affrontent sur un champ de bataille…

Tu as été mon seul et unique confident tout le temps qu'a duré mon tourment. Je vais donc te raconter ce que j'ai dû subir aujourd'hui… Comme tu le sais, dès la première séance de torture, le Chef des Gobelins Gargalog m'a promis que je ne serai pas touché. Il a élaboré un plan beaucoup plus élaboré, pour que je souffre intensément. Et, fourbe comme il est, fidèle à la réputation de perfide cruauté des Gobelins, il n'ignore pas que le paroxysme de la douleur ne s'atteint pas par les sévices physiques, chez ceux qu'on ne peut briser par la souffrance corporelle.

J'ai donc dû subir la torture morale…

Ainsi, depuis des jours, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai écrit, en fait, j'ai dû voir et revoir les membres de ma famille dans des situations que je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi. Chaque matin, on me sort de ma cellule et on m'emmène dans la Salle des Interrogatoires. Bel euphémisme ! Là, il y a une tribu d'Epouvantards qui, devant mes yeux, rejoue encore et encore le même spectacle morbide.

De ce fait, chaque jour, j'ai vu ce que personne ne veut voir, ce que, même dans les pires cauchemars, on n'ose imaginer. Des membres de ma famille torturés, lacérés, fouettés, plongés dans une lente et douloureuse agonie. A ce jour, des dizaines de personnes chères à mon cœur se sont vidés de leur sang sous mes yeux. Et j'ai beau savoir que ce n'est qu'une illusion, le choc n'en est pas moindre.

Surtout lorsque j'ai acquis la certitude que les Epouvantards me montraient les personnes qui, actuellement, étaient emprisonnées chez Voldemort. Je n'osais donc imaginer ce qui leur arrivait… peut-être souffraient-ils encore plus que ce que je voyais tous les jours comme horreurs…

Mais malgré ces visions dantesques, je m'enferme dans un mutisme rageur qui horripile Gargalog. Je me tais depuis le début, et je suis sûr que le moindre son de ma part, traduisant ma capitulation ou mon désarroi, lui procurerait une satisfaction quasi jouissive.

Je me demande même dans quel état il sera si je lui révèle enfin les codes d'ouverture des coffres les plus anciens de Gringotts. J'ai pu découvrir le mécanisme grâce à mes recherches en Egypte… Et, heureusement (je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour) j'ai aussi été victime d'une malédiction ancestrale, là-bas.

Ainsi, la moindre tentative de pénétration dans mon esprit conduirait à un trouble profond et irréversible de mes capacités mentales. Ainsi, si jamais je m'approche à nouveau d'un monument élevé au nom des pharaons, je ne pourrais résister à la magie de l'esprit des lieux. Et de ce fait, on ne peut donc m'extorquer ces informations par la force, sinon, tout est perdu… Même les Détraqueurs m'ont été épargnés, étant plus que potentiellement dangereux pour mon équilibre psychomagique…

Et Voldemort veut récupérer les reliques contenues dans ces coffres. Je suis donc sa seule chance de les ouvrir. Mais ce qu'il ignore c'est que les Gobelins veulent le doubler…

Mais comme je refuse de lui accorder la joie à laquelle Gargalog aspire tant, je serre les dents et je crispe les poings. J'attends mon heure… J'ai l'impression, tout d'un coup, d'être âgé de plusieurs centaines d'années, que je pourrais concurrencer Mathusalem. Mais le jour d'aujourd'hui restera le pire de toute ma vie, j'en suis sûr.

Gargalog est venu me chercher et m'a mené à un endroit où jamais je n'avais mis les pieds à ce jour.

On me mène jusqu'aux plus profondes entrailles de la Terre ; ou du moins en ai-je l'impression. A mesure que je m'éloigne de la surface, mon courage baisse graduellement. Un affreux pressentiment me serre le cœur. Pourvu que je n'aie pas pensé à _lui _face aux Epouvantards… Pourvu que personne n'ait compris cette… cette horrible obsession que j'ai pour _lui_…

Une odeur putride assaille mes narines. Ces miasmes pestilentiels, je les reconnais. Ça sent la Mort. Je ne la perçois pas que par mon nez, tous mes sens me le hurlent. Ils me crient que la Grande Faucheuse a tellement hanté cet endroit qu'il s'est imprégné de son essence…

J'ai marché. Encore. Encore. Et encore. Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux ce que je craignais tant. Et pour voir, ça j'ai vu…

IL était là. Au beau milieu de la fosse. Droit, fier. Et content de lui.

Sûrement satisfait d'avoir gâché ma vie. De m'avoir réduit à l'état de loque humaine. De m'avoir asservi. D'avoir détruit toute part de moi qui ne penserait pas à lui. Ne laissant qu'une âme écorchée.

Mais si ce n'était que ça…

J'aurais été tellement ravi de vivre pour lui… par lui. Il serait mon domaine de définition, Ma condition sine qua non. Mon oxygène, ma vie. Ma nicotine, comme dirait papa.

Oui, ma vie, et en même temps ma mort, comme tu l'as compris, cher Journal.

Car non. S'il est si satisfait de lui, ce n'est sûrement pas parce qu'il sait que je suis si abjectement et horriblement obsédé par lui, depuis le moment où j'ai vu ses yeux si stupidement verts, si bêtement grands, si niaisement éclairés par une idiote lueur d'espoir… D'ESPOIR !!!!

J'aurais pu comprendre qu'il en ait, de l'espoir, quand il avait 15 ans, et qu'il découvrait que la magie réservait plein d'agréables surprises. Mais ses yeux brillaient ENCORE ET TOUJOURS. Même en revenant de chez le grand albinos avec le cadavre d'un camarade scotché au bras. On voyait encore ses fichus yeux de loin. Maintenant, je ne vois plus qu'eux, partout… Pendant toute cette damnée guerre, ils ont tout reflété. Mais même pendant qu'il était au bord du gouffre. Il répétait encore et toujours cette phrase si creuse, si vide de sens, et pourtant, qui vous rend tellement heureux et apaisé…

Tout ira bien…

Allez dire tout ira bien à quelqu'un qui a perdu sa fiancée, qui se déteste car il rêve de corrompre la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu… Allez lui dire ça, à cet homme, pendant que chaque jour, des dizaines de gens meurent. Et vous verrez s'il ne vous enverra pas bouffer les mandragores par les racines.

A part si vous vous appelez Harry Potter.

Dans ce cas, cet homme ne dira rien. Il vous regardera, vous dévorera des yeux, serrera les dents et cachera ses mains tremblantes. Il aura envie de vous engueuler et en même temps de vous prendre, que ce soit dans ses bras ou dans le sens 'charnel' du terme.

Une terrible et cruelle envie de vous mordre, pour mieux vous soigner. De vous casser pour mieux vous réparer. De vous détruire pour ne plus vous voir partout, partout, partout…

Partout…

Cet homme, ce fou, cette abomination… c'est moi.

Et je vais dire une chose qui fera sûrement rire ceux qui lisent ce Journal. Savez-vous le pire ? Le gamin qui me dit que tout ira bien… je le crois. Même quand je le vois là, enfermé ici, comme jeté dans la fosse aux lions, s'il me dit que tout ira bien, je le croirais. Et j'oublierais tout. Tout, tout. Sauf lui.

Le gobelin me dit que demain, quand Voldemort voudra savoir où ils en sont de mes interrogatoires, il lui révélera qu'ils ont attrapé Harry. Mais si je révèle ce que je sais à Gargalog… je serai tué, et Harry livré quand même au Mage Noir.

Alors je vais tout simplement mourir demain. On me mènera à ces fameux coffres, et je vais tout bonnement me tuer. Les dragons sont si susceptibles… je m'aventurerai juste un peu plus loin que prévu et mon compte est réglé. Ça permettra à Harry de fuir, du moins, je l'espère. Parce que ce serait du gâchis de gaspiller une fiole de Fumée des Andes (et ma vie aussi, donc) sans qu'il puisse s'en sortir. Les excitateurs de dragon sont assez rares, quand même.

J'espère tout de même qu'on retrouvera ce journal. Pas pour connaître mes pensées lubriques et déplacées de Harry Potter, non (je crois bien me rappeler avoir écrit tous mes fantasmes là-dedans… merde). Mais pour qu'on ne me choisisse pas une épitaphe pourrie. J'ai même des préférences, c'est pour dire si j'ai ruminé le sujet. Je vois bien une pierre classique, avec mon visage aux sourcils froncés caricaturé sur le granit, et, gravé dessus :

'Si dieu existe j'espère qu'il a une bonne excuse.'

Ou bien, pour plus de conviction dans le propos, et apporter un témoignage qui intéresserait certains moldus agnostiques :

'Dieu n'existe pas, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.'

A moins qu'on ne préfère y mettre :

'Prenez- pas cet air consterné, ça démoralise les vers.'

Simple, mais puissant.

Tiens, y en a une que j'aime bien aussi. Sur un rocher mal taillé: 'un peu de brute dans ce monde de douceur.'

Ou alors, encore mieux !!

Une tombe de forme classique à mort, avec:

'Ceci n'est pas une pierre tombale.' écrit dessus.

Et j'attirerai une tonne d'étudiants flamands en manque d'art qui diront "hein... Je vois, très complexe".

N'empêche, ce serait tout aussi bien de faire graver :

'Passer de la cave au caveau, c'est comme passer de l'alcool à l'eau.'

Un kafkaïen : 'l'infini, c'est long, surtout vers la fin' ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire, remarque. Ou bien, celle que Harry voulait mettre quand il envisageait de se faire enterrer vivant :

' Par souci de prévention des allergies aux pollens et des ecchymoses au front occasionnées par les éternuements de nos pensionnaires dont la dernière demeure ne serait pas équipée de l'arceau frontal capitonné ULTIMATE FOREHEAD BUMPER, la direction vous remercie de préférer les fleurs artificielles. '

Quoique… pour Harry, justement, je suis prêt à me faire calciner par un dragon. Ça sera l'incinération sans préavis, donc. Oubliez l'histoire des pierres tombales.

Cher Journal, adieu.

* * *

**27 Août, 19--**

Sans commentaires…

Ouip, je ne suis pas mort. A cause de qui, je vous le donne en mille ?

Harry Potter, oui.

Ma damnation.

L'aurait pas pu me laisser mourir pour le sauver, celui-là ? J'aurais eu l'impression de lui servir, de lui avoir été utile. D'avoir servi à quelque chose dans cette putain de vie !!!! Mais non. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé, c'est lui qui a été brûlé par les dragons. Et il est encore en vie.

Comment ? Va savoir !

J'aurais dû comprendre, en le voyant si heureux d'être piégé -HEUREUX, PAR LES SALSIFIS DE MERLIN !- qu'il avait un plan. Que c'était prévu. Qu'il allait s'en sortir. Mais j'avais complètement oublié que ce corps d'homme sculpté dans le marbre le plus pur ne donnait aucune prise aux attaques, aux insultes ou aux offenses. C'étaient, au contraire, des prises pour lui, qui lui permettaient de grimper, barreau après barreau, à l'échelle de la vie. Et dans mon estime, tout d'abord. Puis dans mon cœur.

Mon foutu cœur qui se fracasse joyeusement la gueule chaque fois que je le vois, avec son sourire qui dit tout ira bien, son regard qui dit tout ira bien, et ses bandages qui disent que tout ira bien. Oui, même son corps emmailloté me le crie, que tout ira bien. Alors que lui, il va mal. Qu'en moi, tout va mal. Que c'est le bordel intersidéral, le foutoir international.

Crétin.

Abruti.

Il était venu pour me sauver. Et il l'a fait, oui oui. On a tué Voldemort, aussi. Comment ? Pfouh quelle importance ! Une histoire d'œil crevé, de serpent vicieux et de baguettes caractérielles. Et de doloris. C'est que ça fait mal ce truc.

Mon compagnon d'infortune, et d'orgasmes oniriques aussi, est sur l'autre lit de ma chambre d'hôpital. C'est con, pas moyen de se branler maintenant…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?? J'ai 26 ans, et je me comporte et parle comme un ado de 16. Ce qui me rappelle que Harry est beaucoup plus jeune que moi. On a quand même 7 ans de différence.

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de fantasmer à mort sur lui.

Je suis dégueulasse…

Il a l'âge de mon petit frère. C'est le copain de mon petit frère. Et l'amour d'enfance de ma petite sœur.

Et pourtant… je l'aime à en crever.

Oh oui j'en crève, j'en hurle, j'en pleure. Ce garçon est trop… Trop tout. Tellement que même là, perdu dans son lit, sa carrure affinée par le contraste de sa peau sur les draps, avec ses bandages et ses pansements… j'ai envie de lui.

Croyez-moi, l'Egypte, les sarcophages, tout ça, ça me connaît. Mais c'est la première fois qu'une momie me fait bander. Même si c'est vrai que cette momie-là, je sais très bien ce qu'elle cache et je vois son visage.

Même quand je ferme les yeux.

C'est à en devenir dingue.

Mais qu'est-ce que je baragouine, moi ? Je suis déjà dingue de lui. Oubliée, Fleur. Oubliées, Thonks, Leila, Sharna, Nazeerah, Lolita, et les autres.

Suis même pas sûr que ce sont les bons prénoms, j'avais la manie de sortir avec des filles aux noms bizarres. Mais lui, son prénom est si… banal ? Mais il n'a pas besoin d'un prénom original. Il se suffit à lui-même.

Harry Potter.

Du R en veux-tu en voilà. Ma langue adore dire son nom. Mais elle rêve de se délecter de bien autre chose…

Ah non, on avait dit que les fantasmes échevelés et débridés, c'étaient les premières pages !

Je suis un pervers !

Au fait, je me présente –mieux vaut tard que jamais : Bill Weasley, 26 ans. D'abord hétérosexuel, ensuite HarryPotterophile. Ayant viré sa cuti après avoir vu ledit Potter se masturber dans un immense lit rond.

Après avoir vu ça, j'ai eu l'impression d'être encore puceau…

Et j'avais envie de me dévergonder avec lui.

Bien sûr, j'ai résisté en me rendant compte que c'est lui que je pervertirai. Je suis quand même plus âgé, plus expérimenté, plus… roux, avec plein de taches de son sur le nez ; en bref. Je ne le méritais pas. Et je ne le mériterai jamais.

_ « Chère Journal, je sors bientôt de l'hôpital. Et je me chercherai un petit brun sexy fait pour moi. Avec des yeux verts, ce serait bien… »

Bill se planqua sous son drap, pendant que Harry finissait de lire à haute voix le journal intime.

Au secours… Charlie Tango Alpha à Houston ! Houstooooon !!!!

Houston, pourquoiiii m'as-tu abandonné ? Et toi Mayday ? Et Roger ? Quelqu'un à la tour de contrôle pourrait-il me sortir de cette panade ?

Siouplaît ?

Une main écarta le drap, laissant apparaître un visage malicieux.

_ « J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre Bill… »

Il glissa une main mutine dans les cheveux roux derrière lesquels leur propriétaire se cachait puérilement.

A 26 ans, ses cheveux étaient sa seule protection contre sa perte.

Il eut alors une réflexion encore plus bizarre.

_ « Heureusement que je n'ai pas accepté que ma mère me coupe les cheveux… »

Harry rit doucement, en écartant les mèches avec douceur, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

_ « Je préfère que tu les gardes longs, moi. J'ai toujours trouvé que ça t'allait très bien. »

Bill ferma les yeux, mortifié. Puis les rouvrit brusquement :

_ « Pardon ? »

_ « J'adore tes cheveux. Et tes yeux aussi. »

Ôtant ses derniers bandages, gardant son pantalon, Harry lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

_ « Tu aurais dû me le dire avant. »

Bill voulut lui répondre mais seul un étrange gargouillis franchit ses lèvres.

_ « Me dire que je te plais… un peu. Parce que toi tu me plais beaucoup. Depuis longtemps. »

Et Harry retira le drap, puis se mit à califourchon sur le torse de Bill.

Qui perdit le contrôle.

Sans savoir comment, Harry se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le lit. Une fois la pièce bloquée et insonorisée, Bill lui enleva le pantalon et lui prit ses fesses à pleines mains.

Ils poussèrent tous deux un gémissement à ce contact. Aussitôt après, Harry gémit à nouveau. Puis encore une fois, et une autre, ainsi de suite.

La sensation directe de la langue lui titillant la peau fine entre ses fesses, puis se concentrant au niveau de son anus, le fit haleter. Il s'accrocha aux barreaux du lit quand la langue entra doucement le visiter, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Un doigt la remplaça, tandis que la bouche descendait vers son sexe pour le mordiller tout doucement, la position l'empêchant de le prendre correctement dans sa bouche.

Quand un second doigt le pénétra, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Et quand ces mêmes doigts atteignirent un point particulièrement sensible, il s'accrocha encore plus fort aux barreaux. Il aurait préféré un peu plus de baisers et de tendresse, mais comme ça, c'était tout aussi parfait, maintenant.

En revanche, il geignit d'inconfort quand un troisième doigt se présenta. La bouche se déplaça et gagna le creux des reins, embrassant doucement, tendrement. Gagné par l'urgence du moment, Harry se cambra encore pour mieux apprécier le contact. Les lèvres remontèrent alors le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour lui butiner la nuque, tandis que trois doigts le préparaient en un mélange étonnant de douceur et de brusquerie.

Et soudain, il ressentit une impression de déchirement ; le sexe du roux commençait à s'introduire en lui, allant de plus en plus loin dans ce fourreau brûlant. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses, qu'il palpa de ses doigts pour ensuite les crocher dans les hanches offertes. Le brun se retourna vers lui pour le regarder, et Bill poussa un cri de désespoir et de plaisir pour ensuite se jeter voracement sur la bouche que Harry avait malmené jusqu'au sang.

Au moment où leurs langues se rencontrèrent, il bougea au fond de lui. Très vite. Et il attrapa le membre tendu du brun, calquant le rythme de sa main sur celui de ses hanches. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr d'avoir atteint la prostate. Là, il se déchaîna.

……………………

Bill appuya son front contre la vitre. Il jeta un regard empli de culpabilité au corps alangui sur son lit. Puis se mit à se cogner la tête contre la vitre.

Il avait sauté sur un garçon de l'âge de son plus jeune frère. Ses yeux accrochèrent les barreaux déformés par les mains du jeune brun. Par Merlin…Il l'avait carrément violé…

Il se débectait.

_ « Que fais-tu, Bill ? »

La voix de Harry était ensommeillée. Il se déplaça pour se mettre sur le ventre, semblant incommodé par la position sur le dos. Bill lui répondit :

_ « J'hésite… »

_ « Entre quoi et quoi ? »

_ « Pleurer et me tuer. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire incertain et tenta de faire de l'humour.

_ « Euh… Joker ? »

Bill se mordit la lèvre et décolla son front de la vitre, n'osant même pas regarder Harry dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait déjà retomber entre les bras de Morphée.

Son aîné eut un haut-le-cœur en se rappelant qu'il venait quand même d'abuser d'un malade encore fatigué. D'un enfant innocent.

Qui avait gémi et crié dans ses bras.

_ « Finalement, j'opte pour une troisième solution… »

Harry ouvrit un œil avec peine et marmonna :

_ « Laquelle ? »

_ « Je vais faire ce que tu fais depuis déjà pas mal de temps. »

_ « C'est-à-dire ? »

_ « Survivre… »

Trop fatigué pour être intrigué, Harry sombra dans le sommeil.

A son réveil, il se mit à pester comme jamais.

Bill Weasley s'était enfui. En lui adressant une lettre d'excuses pour avoir 'profité de lui'.

Non mais quel imbécile.

…………………

_ « Voilà… tu sais tout… tu sais que je suis une ordure infréquentable… »

_ « Mais oui, mais oui. Allez, au dodo maintenant. »

L'espèce de grand Viking qui servait de tenancier à l'auberge qui servait de cachette à Bill le bascula sur son épaule et le porta dans sa chambre, comme chaque soir depuis trois semaines.

Même si le premier soir il avait plutôt eu l'envie de le tuer à petit feu en apprenant de sa propre bouche qu'il était un 'pédophile, un violeur en puissance, et un obsédé sexuel'.

La colère et la répulsion l'avaient quitté dès que, une fois dégrisé, le roux lui raconta toute l'histoire. Malgré tous les noms d'oiseau dont se traitait William Bilius Weasley, Ein avait compris qu'il était bêtement et simplement amoureux. On était bien loin du serial baiseur, version à laquelle son client se tenait depuis qu'il s'enivrait à son bar à force de Bulbiliqueur à peine corsée.

Ces british ne tenaient jamais l'alcool, Ein l'avait toujours su.

Une fois redescendu de la chambre, il aperçut un étrange client, dans son bar. Etrange parce que brun. En Islande, ça devenait de plus en plus rare. Déjà que le roux attirait les curieux (et les intéressées) à son établissement, avec un brun en plus, ça allait être la débandade !!

Mais il soupira de résignation en voyant les yeux verts et la mine résolue de son nouveau client. Sûrement le Harry Potter en question. Un coup d'œil à la fameuse cicatrice le renseigna. Il l'avait suffisamment vue dans les journaux que le Weasley collectionnait pour la reconnaître même dans le noir.

Mais il y avait un hic. On était quand même loin de la frêle petite créature violentée par un homme plus âgée qu'elle. Et les mains, qui serraient le bord de son comptoir à s'en blanchir les jointures des doigts, semblaient parfaitement capables de repousser un importun. Mais pas un amant accueilli avec complaisance.

Ein sourit. Apparemment, il avait vu juste.

_ « Dites-moi… »

_ « Je l'ai monté dans sa chambre. Il est complètement rond. Je crois que tu devrais attendre qu'il sorte de son coma éthylique pour 'discuter' avec lui. Là il ne tiendrait pas la distance. »

_ « Ah… »

Son sourire avenant ne le quittant pas, le jeune aubergiste lui servit un verre de Bulbiliqueur bien tassée, qu'il le vit avaler cul sec. Il lui en présenta une demi-douzaine d'autres, qu'il but avec autant d'aisance, ses mâchoires toujours serrées.

De plus en plus intéressé, le tenancier rejoignit sa réserve pour en sortir une bouteille de bière de Troll. Appelée comme ça car ça mettait lesdites créatures sur le carreau après quelques gorgées brûlantes comme les geysers islandais.

Mais l'anglais finit la bouteille, et, quelques heures et verres plus tard, le regard terriblement clair et les joues malgré tout rougies, il se leva de son tabouret sans chanceler et se dirigea vers les escaliers, demanda à Ein de le mener à Bill. Sans même lui demander comment il était au courant.

Le blond, abasourdi, contourna son bar et mena Harry à ladite chambre. Qui était vide, excepté une nouvelle lettre d'excuses envers Harry, et des pièces d'or pour payer son séjour.

_ « J'aurais dû monter tout de suite… »

_ « Ouip, un Tien vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras. L'un est sûr, l'autre incertain. Tu n'aurais pas dû m'écouter, jeune Potter. »

Le Potter en question lui jeta un regard agacé et se mit à chercher des indices de la destination de Bill dans la corbeille à papier.

_ « Euh… donc tu l'aimes ? »

_ « Sinon, tu crois que je l'aurais cherché à travers l'Angleterre, les Pays-Bas et l'Islande ? »

_ « Voui, tu n'as pas tort… Et depuis quand ? »

_ « Depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais je le croyais hétéro. Et quand j'apprends que je l'intéresse un peu il me fait la grande scène du deux puis se barre comme un malpropre. »

_ « Oui, je sais, il m'a raconté. Il se prend pour un pédophile et tout le toutim. »

_ « Non… quand même pas ? »

_ « Eh si… »

_ « Punaise il est gravement atteint. Euh, une petite idée de l'endroit où il peut être ? »

_ « Je dirai en Afrique Noire. Il m parlait l'autre jour des mœurs étranges des sorciers massaï qui s'amusaient encore à épater les moldus avec leur magie, sans qu'on les embête pour autant. »

_ « Merci du renseignement. Je vais te me le ramener, cet idiot, moi. »

Le brun, l'air résolu, sortit de l'auberge d'un bon pas.

_ « C'est bien beau tout ça, oui, mais… qui va payer la Bulbiliqueur et la liqueur de Troll ? »

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_ « Pouh, c'est grand, l'Afrique… »

Harry s'épongea le front et maudit les leçons de géo qu'il n'avait jamais eues. Il descendit de la jeep et souleva le capot, suant sang et eau. Trois ans à sillonner ce foutu continent sans retrouver le roux. Et il était prêt à le rechercher pendant trois ans encore s'il le fallait, pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui.

Trop occupé à biduler le moteur et à trifouiller dans les câbles (on l'a compris, Harry n'est guère doué en mécanique :p) Harry se rendit compte trop tard qu'un van s'était arrêté près de lui, et que six hommes à la peau d'ébène, âgés entre 16 et 25 ans, avec un casque de style colonial sur la tête, étaient descendus du véhicule et le lorgnaient.

Au moment où il allait les remercier de s'arrêter pour l'aider, Harry vit l'inscription sur les portières et pâlit, son sourire se fanant, du coup.

'Comité des pédérastes honorables de la majestueuse république du BuruGuay.'

Il était dans la merde.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bill se gratta la nuque et fixa la route avec ses Multiplettes. Encore un touriste en panne qui allait payer de sa personne pour une pinte d'essence, que cette fichue bande d'opportunistes lui donneraient s'il était gentil.

Ben voyons.

Il espérait juste que le gars était seul. Il ne pouvait voir que l'arrière du véhicule, de là où il était placé. Ce serait plus facile de fuir avec un homme qu'avec un couple ou un père de famille et son cortège d'enfants.

Rangeant les jumelles magiques, Bill soupira puis se mit à ramper de plus en plus vite vers le groupe. Il se camouflait comme il pouvait. Il avait peur d'effrayer le pauvre moldu si il surgissait et le sauvait, en étant désillusionné. Il était content d'être roux, pour une fois. Ses cheveux, alliés à sa tenue recouverte de latérite par les rafales de vent, s'assortissaient parfaitement au sol rougi.

S'appuyant sur les avant-bras, il accéléra le rythme en voyant de loin le gilet de la victime voltiger, suivi rapidement par un des agresseurs, mis KO par un coup sans doute bien vicieux.

Au moment où Bill atteint la mêlée, l'agressé était presque nu, et tenait quelque chose caché derrière son dos qu'il dissimulait depuis le début.

Acculé au véhicule, il dit à ses vis-à-vis:

_ « Bon, je me rends. Mais pas tous à la fois et sans le casque, ok ? »

Bill aurait bien voulu intervenir. Mais au moment où il reconnut Harry, il fut atteint de paralysie. Non pas que la vue de Harry lui avait coupé tous ses effets, ou autre. Non non.

C'est juste qu'une vipère l'avait mordu, et qu'il en était déjà à la phase d'engourdissement. Il eut à peine le temps de voir un noir hilare s'approcher de Harry avant que celui-ci ne leur jette quelques menus sorts bien envoyés après avoir enfin réussi à sortir sa baguette, coincée auparavant dans sa ceinture au moment où il essayait de la sortir de sa poche arrière. **(Faut écouter Maugrey... Vigilance constante!)**

Non mais quel abruti, sérieux.

Bill perdit connaissance.

* * *

Un sifflement.

Un bruit chuintant qui vous dresse les poils sur l'échine. Des notes sifflantes qui donnent des frissons dans le dos.

Et qui, dans ce cas, donnaient affreusement chaud à Bill Weasley.

Il leva une paupière, ou plutôt essaya. Il y parvint au bout de vingt longues secondes.

Et il referma l'œil sur le champ. Il devait être à mi-chemin entre le rêve et le cauchemar.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Nan, toujours la même chose.

Harry Potter était effectivement toujours en train d'agiter un doigt réprobateur et une langue désapprobatrice devant un crotale, qui courbait la tête comme un gamin pris en faute.

Et Harry Potter sifflait. Il grondait un serpent. Manquait plus que ça.

Bill s'évanouit à nouveau.

………………………………………………..

_-Une dernière cuillerée, allez…_

_-Je refuse ! _

_-Petit, ne fait pas ta forte tête…_

_-Je-ne-veux-plus-de-soupe-aux-brocolis !_

_-Mais euh, juste un peu !_

_-Nan, veux pas !_

_-MANGE !!!_

Harry, contraint et forcé, donc, dut avaler une dernière cuillerée de soupe sous le regard narquois de Bill et celui, autoritaire, de Maïli, la vipère.

Elle s'était excusée platement envers Bill pour l'avoir mordu, et avait promis à Harry de ne plus jamais faire d'entorse à son régime végétarien. Mais c'est trop dur, voyez-vous.

Pour se faire bien voir, elle tint donc à fournir le venin nécessaire pour le sérum guérisseur, et à obéir à la seule exigence formulée par le malade.

Veiller sur Harry Potter.

Ce qu'elle faisait très bien, d'ailleurs. Un peu trop, même, de l'avis du concerné.

_ « Despote, va. »

_-Tais-toi, insolent._

Harry lui tira la langue,et elle sortit de la pièce après avoir lâché un sifflement saccadé très proche du rire humain.

Le brun regarda le roux s'installer confortablement sur le lit, en se retenant de l'aider, pour ne pas avoir à le toucher comme il en mourait d'envie. Son regard glissa sur le corps devant lui, de haut en bas et de bas en haut, s'attardant sur l'entrejambe.

_-Tssk, ne te laisse pas avoir, je parie qu'il met une chaussette dans son caleçon._

_-Maïli, sors d'ici, obsédée !_

_-Mais de nous deux, c'est TOI l'obsédé ! Je vous laisse faire mumuse, je file !_

_-J'ai dit DEHORS !!_

Pestant, et un peu rouge, Harry répondit à un Bill un peu perdu :

_ « Elle un peu dérangée, je crois, ne fais pas attention. Elle dit n'importe quoi. »

_ « Justement, Harry. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit… »

_ « Ah… »

Harry se tortilla et s'assit sur le lit, un peu gêné. Ensuite, il se retourna franchement vers Bill et s'approcha de plus en plus de lui, à le toucher. Il se pencha doucement vers lui, bien décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, tout en redoutant un peu la réaction du roux.

Ladite réaction dépassa à peine ses espérances.

En effet, Bill perdit de nouveau les pédales.

………………………………………………….

Essoufflés, fatigués, les deux jeunes hommes avaient du mal à se remettre de la violence de leurs ébats, qui furent agités, il faut dire.

Un peu apaisé, Harry enroula ses doigts à ceux de Bill, et lui souffla un 'je t'aime' à l'oreille. Il ajouta, avec un rire dans la voix:

_ « Tu ne peux rien dire, cette fois c'est moi qui aie honteusement profité d'un convalescent… »

Bill ferma les yeux, reprit difficilement son souffle et chuchota :

_ « Je voulais te sauver. Mais c'est à toi que je dois la vie, encore une fois. Je suis un boulet, non mais je te jure, un boulet de première… »

_ « Shhhh ne dis pas ça… allez, on dort, Bill. Demain on a une longue route. On rentre en Angleterre. »

Harry leur jeta un sort de nettoyage et, un peu dans les limbes, s'endormit bien vite.

Pour se réveiller tout seul, dans un lit vide.

………………………………………………………..

Harry déambulait entre les tombes. Les poings enfoncés dans ses poches, les yeux à demi cachés par des mèches de jais, les jambes un peu tremblantes, il lisait soigneusement les inscriptions sur les pierres tombales. Il s'arrêta, songeur, devant l'une des tombes recouvertes de lierre. Il se mit à gratter la roche pour essayer de lire l'inscription gravée.

Et il se mit à pester en se rappelant qu'il «était un sorcier. Il lança un 'Recuro' à la pierre, puis un 'limpio' pour la débarrasser de la mousse trop incrustée.

Il poussa un soupir tremblant et se laissa tomber à genoux devant le rocher mortuaire, puis il mit ses mains dans la terre et fixa l'épitaphe sans la voir. Il nettoya ses mains d'un sort machinal, et sortit un papier qu'il relut encore, puis le froissa :

**Bill Weasley est au cimetière d'Arlington.**

Comme tout bon cimetière qui se respecte, celui d'Arlington a une loge de gardien. Il en sortit un homme qui, voyant un pauvre jeune homme accroupi devant une tombe, s'approcha de lui. Pour lui présenter ses sincères condoléances, sûrement, comme tout gardien de cimetière un tant soit peu poli.

_ « D'où est-ce que tu connais ce Claude Bagwin, Harry ? »

Apparemment, non, ce n'est pas un gardien de cimetière.

_ « Bill… »

Le brun se releva, épousseta froidement ses vêtements, puis colla un bon crochet du gauche à son interlocuteur, qui se massa la joue, admiratif.

_ « Joli coup. »

_ « Je croyais que c'était TA tombe, crétin ! Tu me baises et tu te barres à chaque fois ! C'est ça qui te plais, hein ! Eh bien, en fait, je suis venu ici pour te faire un dernier adieu et pour te dire, même par tombe interposée, que tu n'es qu'un lâche et que j'en ai marre, voilà ! »

Fulminant, Harry tourna les talons et, d'un pas rageur, se dirigea vers le portail en fer forgé. Très beau portail, d'ailleurs, ne put-il s'empêcher de noter. Les motifs, ciselés avec une finesse incroyables, n'en étaient pas moins particulièrement…

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par une main qui attrapa son bras, et le relâcha sur le champ après avoir vu ses yeux embués de larmes.

_ « Vas-y, moque-toi, qu'attends-tu ! Haha, c'est drôle, tu t'es fait avoir par le coup du Journal et tout ça ! Allez, paie-toi vite ma tête que je me BARRE d'ici !! »

Un peu embarrassé, Bill se passa la main dans les cheveux et tenta un sourire qui échoua malheureusement. Il dit alors :

_ « C'est moi qui t'aie donné rendez-vous ici, je ne voulais pas que tu croies… »

_ « Mais je croyais que c'était Flèche… »

_ « Pardon ? Flèche qui ? »

_ « C'est grâce à lui que je te localisais… il m'informe tout le temps de tes déplacements par des billets comme celui-là… Flèche est un pseudonyme. Je parie que je le connais mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur lui… »

Bill sourit d'un air rêveur puis regarda autour de lui. Il se pencha ensuite vers Harry pour l'embrasser tendrement, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec lui.

_ « Je t'aime. »

A son grand désappointement, Harry fronça le nez puis répondit :

_ « Et merde ! »

_ « Oh… c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait, hein ? »

Harry se gratta la tempe, pris de court :

_ « Bah… ça ne va pas être coton de t'envoyer bouler, maintenant… »

_ « Alors ne le fais pas… »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, longuement. Mais Harry envoya de nouveau son poing, en direction de l'épaule de Bill, cette fois.

_ « Sérieusement, Bill, tu as vraiment été puéril, ce coup-ci… J'ai vraiment cru que c'était ta tombe, tu sais. Il y avait écrit **Allez crache, si tu l'oses**, dessus. J'étais sûr que c'était toi qui l'avais écrit, ce n'est qu'en voyant le nom … »

_ « Oui, c'est vrai… j'aurais pu demander ça comme épitaphe… »

_ « Beurk, tu risques d'avoir un lit de repos éternel recouvert de glaires… »

_ « D'aucuns diront, c'est plein d'oligoéléments et de plus ça hydrate, s'il y a bien un endroit où il faut lutter contre le dessèchement c'est celui là ! »

Sous le regard sceptique de Harry, Bill eut l'obligeance d'ajouter :

_ « Mais j'avoue que c'est malgré tout peu réjouissant... »

Harry sourit et tira Bill par le manche, pour le pousser hors du cimetière.

_ « Viens, on va se promener ailleurs, pour se rapprocher un peu plus… »

_ « Hum, tu sais… si on se rapproche plus qu'on ne l'a fait avant, on finira par fusionner ! »

_ « Tssk… »

Pendant que nos deux jeunes gens sortaient de cet endroit d'habitude sinistre, une autre personne, adossée à l'un des chênes, leur jeta un regard attendri et se laissa glisser le long du tronc, des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Ce cupidon en herbe, je le connais, je dois même l'avoir mentionné dans ce récit, il me semble… A moins que je ne me trompe…

Mais vous, savez-vous qui est-ce ?

* * *

**On reconnaîtra certaines expressions empruntées à un certain forum :p**

**Et on se souhaitera tous un joyeux Nowel, et une heureuse année.**

**Sablez le Champomy !**

**Reviews, à votre bon coeur m'sieurs dames!**


End file.
